Pokemon: Zombie Hearts REDO
by septorex101
Summary: A man by the name of Jackson Wilshire is transported into the world of pokemon! But somethings wrong... ZOMBIES! Rated M for future chapters.


DISCLAIMER! I do not own pokemon and never will! This story is rated M for lemmons in (much) later chapters.

Chapter 1: prolouge

Legends told of a time when arceus would awaken and see the world, thus, by observing all the coruption,  
bringing about the apocolypse. However, those same legends also told of a hero from another world and a pokemon in blue. They are said to be the only possible saviours of mankind and pokemon alike. This is the story of the hero's quest.

A pokemon by the name of a chimchar was dancing in front of me and making typical monkey noises. Then all of the sudden, a loud, ear splitting sound came out of its mouth. I shot up in bed and slammed my fist down on the alarm clock and groaned. *Todays just gonna be one of those days* i thought to myself. i was 4 days into summer brake and I was already running out of things to do.

I decided to get up and play my favoirite video game of all time: Pokemon X. I had already beat the elite 4 and the champion so i was pretty stacked in my team. My team was: Mewtwo lv 100, Blaziken lv 100, Mawile lv 100, Zapdos lv 100,  
Xerneas lv 100, and Yvetal lv 100. I was trying to complete my pokedex which I have been able to do on every pokemon game except X and Y. There were only 3 pokemon left for me to catch: Ralts, Kirlia, and Gardevoir.

I knew that ralt could be found on route 4 at level 7 or 8 so I got ready to use my last master ball that I got from wonder trade and gauruntee this catch. I made Zapdos use fly and fly me to the first city and then proceded to route 4. I had already learned that it was only a 5% chance of seeing a ralts but I was patient. Or at least thats what I told myself. I started walking in the flowers and 5 steps in I had already found a Ralts. But this was no ordinary Ralts. It was a shiny, as seen by it having blue hair. I litteraly fainted for about 10 minutes after seing because even after catching thousands of pokemon, I had never seen a shiny, apart from the red Gyarados in pokemon heart gold and soul silver.  
When I awoke, I imediatly threw a master ball but the unthinkable happened: the master ball failed. I had read online that there was about a 1 in 55000 chance of a master ball failing. I was ready to shit bricks.

I imediatly sent out Xerneas, who I had taught hypnosis with a TM. I put the shiny ralts to sleep and then threw an ultra ball at it because that was my last master ball and prayed to god it would work. To my comfort, it caught it and I imediatly went to the pokemon center to add it to my party and level it up to level 30. I forgot to mention that it was a female and I had nicknamed her Casandra. I then got her out and we went to victory road to start training. withing 8 battles Cassandra had already evolved to a Kirlia and I felt something weird in my mind for a second. I deduced it as a sence of pride and acomplishment. After grinding for another 5 minutes, Casandra evolved into a Gardevoir and I felt extremely proud. Then a holo-message from Prof. Sycamore apeard on screen and congratulated me for collecting every pokemon.

I breathed a sigh of relief after finishing my 2 month long journey and then went to the washroom to wash up. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror: I am a 21 year old tanned male by the name of Jackson. I am 6'5" which I consider freakishly tall. I am relatively slim but am know as an adept fighter. I think anyone can be a good fighter if they fight like me: aim for the crotch.  
I'm also know as a great sniper with real sniper rifles. The Canadian military once tried to hire me but I declined on the acount of not wanting to die. Speaking of witch, I live in Vancouver, BC, Canada.  
After looking in the mirror, I striped down to my birthday suit and took a long shower. After i got back to my room, a strange message was on screen of my game and it said it was from arceus witch was one of the pokemon i had caught (obviosly) and it said: "Jackson. We need you." And then everything went black.

_  
I re-wrote the first chapter because of some constructive critism and I hope this helps. Thank you to evil riggs for helping me on this and giving me critism. I hope this is an improvment. Btw zombies and action in the next chapter. 


End file.
